Porque Ron también puede tener la razón
by Russian Butterfly
Summary: Ron le explica a Harry la razón por la que no tiene una novia estable, y tampoco Hermione. ¿Tendrá o no razón? Fic Navideño 2012. HHr.
1. Cita Doble

I

Cita doble

Junio, 2001

Hermione observó a su alrededor con curiosidad. Era la primera vez que entraba en la casa de Johnny desde que comenzaron a salir, unas semanas atrás. Observó los sillones, la alfombra y las paredes e inconscientemente arrugó la nariz. Todo el lugar gritaba que vivía un hombre solamente.

Se volvió aún con la nariz arrugada encontrándose con su _novio_ observándola mientras seguramente esperaba que hablara del lugar. Inmediatamente sonrió como si de verdad le gustara la decoración.

-Me gusta, es muy…- buscó una palabra lo suficientemente cortés para describirlo -… _masculino-_ Johnny sonrió en respuesta, obviamente orgulloso del _cumplido _que la chica acababa de hacerle.

-Gracias, aunque no tengo mucho tiempo para decorar y esas cosas, me gusta mantenerlo todo ordenado- Hermione no podía decir nada al respecto, el que fuera ordenador ya era un punto a favor.

-oh, entiendo. Los hombres nunca tienen tiempo para decorar- bromeó –recuerdo como Harry me tuvo que pedir ayuda para decor...-

La voz de Hermione se fue desvaneciendo cuando observó la expresión en la cara de Johnny. Intentó ocultar su irritación; cada vez que nombraba a Harry el muchacho ponía cara de pocos amigos. Hermione se preguntó como será ahora que tendrían una cita doble con Harry y su novia, Mary Sinclair.

-¿Hay algo que te molesta, Johnny?- preguntó, como si no tuviera la mínima idea de lo que le sucedía. Johnny se encogió de hombros y se limitó a mirar el suelo con suma concentración -¿nada que quieras confesarme? Muy bien, entonces nos deberíamos ir, Harry y su novia deben de estar esperándonos.

Johnny asintió y juntos salieron del departamento en el centro de Londres del muchacho dirigidos al restaurant donde se encontrarían con Harry y Mary.

* * *

-Debe de estar por llegar- murmuró Harry Potter observando a su alrededor. Mary, a su lado, soltó un suspiro cansino.

-Por lo que me has dicho, ella nunca llega tarde- murmuró más para sí misma que para él –Según tú, es perfecta

-¿Qué has dicho?- Harry se volvió hacia ella y Mary negó rápidamente la cabeza.

-Solo que tu siempre dices que ella nunca llega tarde- contestó con rapidez y Harry volvió a mirar a su alrededor, sin una pista de lo que acababa de decir su novia. El pie del pelinegro golpeaba rápidamente el suelo mientras observaba el reloj con impaciencia. Sintió la mano de Mary tomar la suya y levantó los ojos.

-Ya llegarán, ¿ok?- El pelinegro sonrió sin que la sonrisa le llegara a sus ojos verdes. Se sentó recto y observó a su novia que le sonrió abiertamente.

-Y… ¿cómo estuvo tu día?- La sonrisa de Mary desapareció casi inmediatamente haciendo que el muchacho se preguntara que había hecho mal.

-Me has preguntado lo mismo desde que me fuiste a buscar- dijo la chica en un susurro, obviamente intentando ocultar su enojo. Harry tragó saliva. Había muchas cosas que Harry hacía por nerviosismo que luego no se daba cuenta que había hecho.

Estaba a punto de hablar cuando una cabellera castaña rizada le llamó la atención desde la puerta del restaurant. Se quedó mirando fijamente e inmediatamente una sonrisa que sí llegaba a sus ojos apareció en sus facciones cuando los ojos de Harry se encontraron con los castaños color miel de Hermione Granger, su mejor amiga en todo el mundo.

La chica le sonrió y se apresuró a tomar el brazo de un hombre pelinegro, alto y delgado con ojos casi iguales a los de Hermione, sólo que, según Harry, no tenían el brillo que Hermione poseía en sus ojos. El ojiverde se levantó y lo mismo hizo Mary, claro que ésta con más lentitud que su novio.

-No hemos llegado tarde, ¿cierto?- preguntó Hermione mientras se soltaba del agarre del hombre que la acompañaba y extendía sus brazos hacia Harry. El muchacho se apresuró a darle un gran y fuerte abrazo que duró unos cuantos segundos.

-No, por supuesto que no- contestó Harry al separarse. Sus ojos pasaron de Hermione a su acompañante y luego de nuevo a Hermione, que entendió lo que quería decirle y se acercó a Johnny de nuevo.

-Harry, él es Johnny Boot- musitó la castaña y Harry se apresuró a sonreír con amabilidad y a estrecharle la mano al muchacho –Él es hermano mayor de Terry, ¿recuerdas?

-Oh, ¡por supuesto! No te reconozco de Hogwarts- contestó Harry centrando su atención en Johnny, que mostró su sonrisa más fingida que Harry se tuvo que morder el interior de su mejilla para no reír.

-oh, ustedes acababan de terminar quinto curso cuando yo había terminado mi séptimo curso- Harry arqueó las cejas. Nunca pensó que Hermione saldría con alguien dos años mayor. Por supuesto que no tenía nada malo en ello, era sólo…

-Hermione, ella es mi novia Mary- El ojiverde se había recordado de pronto que Hermione no había conocido a Mary todavía, puesto que él se había negado a pesar de que la castaña le pidió muchas veces hacerlo. Finalmente y luego de salir con la muchacha rubia de ojos café por alrededor de dos meses, Hermione tendría la oportunidad de conocerla. La castaña sonrió abiertamente mientras se acercaba a la rubia y le estrechó la mano. Harry observó a Mary y tragó saliva.

Los ojos de Hermione demostraban la misma amabilidad con la que se dirigía a todos. Por otro lado, Mary se notaba irritada y sus ojos estaban casi imperceptiblemente entrecerrados mientras sonreía con lo que Harry podría jurar que era una sonrisa falsa, tan falsa como la que Johnny mostró momentos atrás al saludarlo.

-Tú debes de ser la famosa _Herms_- contestó Mary. Harry se quedó paralizado. _La llamó Herms. Mala señal. Muy mala señal. _Hermione se tensó pero en su cara no se inmutó la sonrisa.

-_Hermione_- musitó la castaña, visiblemente irritada por la confianza de la muchacha, que tragó saliva y dio un paso atrás, completamente intimidada.

Harry suspiró. _Genial, y así comenzamos._

* * *

-No sé como fue que salió todo mal- murmuró Hermione mientras se sentaba cuidadosamente en el largo sofá color café del departamento de Harry, Ron, Luna y ella con dos grandes tazas de té y le tendía una de ellas a su mejor amigo que la tomó suspirando con sufrimiento –Llegamos al restaurant siendo novio y novia de alguien y salimos solteros

-Sip- contestó el muchacho dando un sorbo del té –Hacer una cita doble no ha sido nuestra más brillante idea- continuó y Hermione rió por lo bajo –Pero supongo que… por lo menos para mí, era cuestión de tiempo para que terminara con Mary. Nosotros no… conectamos ¿entiendes?- Hermione asintió –Yo sólo… tal vez fue por lo mejor

-Por supuesto que es lo mejor, Harry… ¡La chica te abofeteó en frente de todos!- Harry rió y su mano instintivamente pasó a su mejilla.

-Sí, mostró su lado salvaje justo en el momento indicado- contestó negando con la cabeza –Pero Johnny… oh, Johnny fue mejor, ¡creí que el muchacho lloraría cuando le dijiste que terminaban!- Hermione soltó una carcajada.

Luego de que Mary cometiera ese error tan grande de llamar a Hermione por el apodo que solamente Harry y Ron tenía permitido usar, los cuatros se dispusieron a comer; todo comenzó normal, entre chistes, anécdotas, etc. Luego de un tiempo, Hermione y Harry comenzaron a hablar entre sí y a dirigirse miradas cada diez segundos. Mary por supuesto estaba harta, por lo que decidió que la mejor forma de "marcar territorio" era besar a Harry en frente de todos sin ninguna razón aparente.

Esto tomó al pelinegro por sorpresa, por lo que cuando dio un respingo, la mesa se movió e inmediatamente la copa de vino de Johnny se cayó sobre él muchacho, que aunque estaba enojado con Harry y Hermione, había soportado mostrando la sonrisa más falsa que Harry había visto jamás… hasta ese punto.

Johnny se volvió loco, insultando tanto a Mary como a Harry por tal estupidez; Hermione se enfureció al ver que su novio le gritaba de una forma brusca a su mejor amigo y lo defendió, alegando que no tenía ningún derecho de reclamarle nada a Harry pues había sido sólo un accidente; ahí apareció de nuevo Mary

-Oh, así que eres la abogada de los pobres- dijo con sorna. Hermione se volvió hacia ella con los ojos muy abiertos y Harry frunció el ceño.

-Mary, no tienes por qué ser tan grosera con Hermione. Ella sólo…- Pero Harry no pudo continuar porque la chica se levantó lanzando la servilleta al otro lado de la mesa.

-¡Estoy harta de Hermione! Cada vez que estamos juntos comienzas a hablar de Hermione sin parar- gritó atrayendo la atención de todos en el lugar –"oh, Hermione me dijo esto", "Hermione me dijo aquello" "Hermione piensa esto" "Hermione no cree en esto", ¡ya estoy harta de que Hermione esté más en nuestra relación que tú mismo!

El restaurant se quedó en completo silencio y el ambiente se había tornado tenso. Por un lado, Harry estaba con la boca abierta, por otro lado estaba Hermione con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados y finalmente estaba Johnny que parecía arder de furia todavía por el accidente.

-Mary, creo que, como es obvio para todo el restaurant, lo nuestro no va a funcionar- murmuró Harry intentando que solamente ella escuchase –Así que…

-¿Estás rompiendo conmigo?

-¿Y todavía te sorprendes? Obsérvate, haciendo el ridículo por unos celos que no tienen ni pies ni cabeza. Muy bien sabías tú que entre Hermione y yo no hay nada- Harry comenzaba a perder la paciencia, pero se negaba a ser tan estúpido como para crear una escena más en ese restaurant donde ya estaba bastante humillado.

Y como si Mary hubiese leído sus pensamientos y quisiera exactamente lo contrario, la rubia se levantó y le dio una bofetada con fuerza, volteándole la cara. Cuando se recompuso de la bofetada, Mary se había ido.

Allí empeoraron las cosas entre Hermione y Johnny.

Hermione se abalanzó sobre Harry para ver si se encontraba bien, lo que inmediatamente hizo saltar de su asiento a Johnny que la tomó de la muñeca con fuerza mientras le pedía que se fueran de ese lugar; Hermione se negó diciendo que tenía que estar con Harry ahora, y Johnny comenzó a decir cosas como:

-¿Por qué siempre él? Vives con él, estás todo el maldito día con él, cada vez que quiero estar contigo estás con él… Y no me vengan con el cuento de que son _mejores amigos_ porque no me lo creo

-¿tú también padeces de esos estúpidos celos, Johnny? Por Merlín, compórtate como el hombre de veintitrés años que eres- comentó Hermione sin prestarle mucha atención al muchacho pues observaba la mejilla de Harry marcada con la mano de Mary. Unos segundos después Hermione lo miró con ojos entrecerrados -¿sabes qué? Creo que tú y yo tampoco vamos a funcionar, los celos no están en mi vocabulario

Tanto Harry como Johnny se quedaron paralizados, y el ojiverde podría jurar que vio lágrimas en los ojos del ahora ex novio de su mejor amiga.

Y así Johnny se fue dando patadas a todo lo que se le presentaba, mientras Harry y Hermione se dirigieron a la calle para aparecerse en el departamento que compartían con Ron y Luna.

Y allí se encontraban ahora, riendo de lo que acababa de sucederles.

-Ahora que lo pienso, no sé ni como es posible que me haya gustado Johnny

-Créeme que luego de vi sus lagrimitas, también me pregunté lo mismo- contestó Harry .

-Si, y además celoso por ti- musitó Hermione, negando con la cabeza. Harry bufó.

-Pues no es la primera vez que dejado a una chica porque no se acostumbra a estar a tu alrededor, eso lo sabes muy bien

-Lo sé, todas se sienten incómodas porque tienes una amiga mujer

-Herms, amiga no, _mejor amiga_… y sí, es a veces frustrante que no lo entiendan, ¿sabes?

-Que te hagan escoger- Esta vez fue Hermione la que bufó. Harry recostó su espalda en el apoya-brazos del sofá alargando más la manta que cubría a los dos.

-Pues ella es la que perderá. La que se case conmigo tendrá que lidiar contigo metida en mi casa las veinticuatro horas al día, siete días a la semana- La castaña rió dejando la taza vacía en la mesa de centro.

-No las veinticuatro horas al día pero sí mucho tiempo- comentó la ojimiel –Y lo mismo tendrá que aceptar la persona con quién me case, esos celos no van conmigo

-Ni conmigo- acordó el ojiverde y observó a su mejor amiga, que en ese momento soltaba un suspiro y se cruzaba de brazos –Ok, ya puedes decirme que te ocurre

Hermione se volvió a mirarlo -¿De qué hablas?

-Te conozco más que a mí mismo. Dime que te ocurre- contestó Harry acercándose más a ella y pasándole un brazo por la cintura. Hermione soltó otro suspiro.

-Es que… cada vez me sucede esto, parece que nadie puede aceptar el nivel de nuestra amistad. No lo entiendo, es ridículo. Y eso me hace pensar…- la voz de su mejor amiga se fue desvaneciendo.

-¿Qué, Herms?

-Que tal vez nunca encuentre una persona que acepte nuestra amistad y esté bien con ello- contestó la muchacha. Harry apretó su agarre y le dio un suave beso en la frente.

-Pues eso no es cierto, por supuesto que conseguirás a alguien, Herms, no seas tonta- contestó con voz dulce –Lo que sucede es que todavía no lo has conocido, pero ya verás. No te preocupes por ello, ya llegará cuando menos te lo esperes- Harry se sintió realizado cuando Hermione finalmente le sonrió mientras le daba un abrazo.

-Gracias, Harry- murmuró y luego se separó de él un poco.

-Pero si no lo encuentras no es que me dejarás, ¿cierto? Sabes que no sé que haría sin ti- Hermione rió y lo golpeó con suavidad.

-Por supuesto que no te dejaría, Harry, ni aunque deba terminar solterona por ello- Sin más, Hermione se levantó no sin antes plantarle un beso en la mejilla donde Mary lo había golpeado y susurrarle –Para que te sientas mejor

-¡Eh, Hermione!- la llamó el ojiverde cuando ésta ya había entrado a su habitación -¿Dónde está Ron?

-No lo sé, debe estar afuera con Luna- contestó la muchacha.

-Muy bien, Herms, buenas noches- Harry pasó por la puerta de la habitación de Hermione y la golpeó dos veces en forma de despedida antes de entrar a su habitación.

-¡Buenas noches, Harry!

* * *

_**¡Feliz Navidad a todos, nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo!**_


	2. La teoría de Ron

II

La Teoría de Ron

-Mamá nos asesina si se entera que estamos comiendo pizza en vez de algo sano- comentó Ron, cerrando la puerta del departamento luego de haberle pagado al repartidor de la pizza que llevaba en la mano. Harry, en el sofá, rió ligeramente.

-Molly nos mata si sabe que somos lo suficientemente flojos como para no querer cocinar- contestó cuando Ron dejó la comida en la mesa de centro y se sentó a su lado.

-Oh vamos- musitó Ron tomando un pedazo de pizza –Ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente- Harry rió y se llevó su pedazo a la boca justo en el momento en que Hermione salía de su habitación.

Ron y Harry necesitaron de un milagro para no ahogarse con la comida cuando su mejor amiga salió en un vestido corto y ceñido al cuerpo de color rojo. Ron frunció el ceño.

-¿No es un poco llamativo para la primera cita?- preguntó y Hermione llevó su mirada a la pequeña pieza que llevaba puesta. Harry se cruzó de brazos cuando ella los volvió a mirar.

-¿Ustedes creen?- preguntó la castaña confundida. Los dos muchachos asintieron y Hermione profirió un grito de frustración, entrando de nuevo a su habitación.

Ron negó con la cabeza –No sé por qué se compró ese vestido, grita desesperada por todas partes

-¡TE OÍ, RONALD!- gritó la ojimiel desde su habitación y el pelirrojo dio un respingo haciendo reír a Harry.

-Ella es peor que Moody, mi amigo, y hablo en serio- susurró a su amigo que rió con más fuerza.

Hermione y Ron habían salido hace mucho tiempo, justo después de que Harry derrotara a Voldemort; se mudaron con Harry al departamento pero terminaron cuando en un arranque de rabia, Harry los amenazó con tomar sus maletas y largarse a vivir a otro lugar sino arreglaban sus diferencias. Se la pasaban peleando, por la más mínima cosa. ¡Hasta por cosas que el mismo Harry hacía ellos peleaban! Y al final usaban de mensajero al pelinegro, que llegó a un punto de frustración y les dio su ultimátum.

Luego de ello, Hermione y Ron se sentaron a hablar –por muy increíble que suene eso, no se gritaron, sólo hablaron—y comprendieron que su relación no tenía sentido, que una relación basada en solo gritos, peleas y llanto no iba a llegar a ninguna parte… así que terminaron y desde ese entonces todo había mejorado, Ron estaba con Luna y Hermione… pues Hermione estaba tranquila y más relajada.

Hermione volvió a salir, ésta vez usando un vestido negro suelto hasta la rodilla. Era recatado y ella se veía hermosa en él, así que los dos chicos mostraron su aprobación levantando los pulgares. La castaña sonrió satisfecha.

-¿cómo se llama éste chico de nuevo?- preguntó el ojiverde mordiendo su pizza. Hermione tomó su bolso y metió la copia de las llaves del departamento dentro. Levantó la mirada hacia el muchacho.

-Dylan- Ron arrugó la cara.

-Ya lo odio- musitó el pelirrojo.

-Yo también- acordó el pelinegro arrugando la nariz.

-Es muggle- musitó Hermione y los dos chicos quedaron paralizados. La observaron como si de pronto le hubiese salido una segunda cabeza. _3, 2, 1…_

Los dos chicos se levantaron del sofá y comenzaron a gritar cosas como "¿estás loca?", "¿estás drogada?", "¿en qué estabas pensando cuando arreglaste una cita con _ese_?" "¡Es un muggle, no puedes decirle nada de la magia!" y la famosa frase de Ron:

-¡Tú no sales con ese tipo!

Hermione esperó que lo dos se quedaran sin más que decir para sonreírles y negar con la cabeza.

-Quiero salir con él, ¿algún problema?

-Hermione, ¿acaso de tanto estar con Ron se te pegó la estupidez?- preguntó Harry recibiendo una mirada mordaz de su amigo pelirrojo que evitó rápidamente -¿sabes lo peligroso que es eso que quieres hacer?

Hermione entrecerró los ojos fulminándolos con la mirada cuando el timbre del departamento sonó, sacándolos de su conversación. Hermione intentó ser más rápida que los muchachos pero ellos llegaron primero a la puerta y la abrieron, mostrando una seriedad total en sus facciones que hizo que la ojimiel rodara los ojos y se cruzara de brazos.

Los dos muchachos observaron a Dylan y Ron fue el primero en arrugar la nariz seguido por Harry, que se volvió a Hermione y levantó una ceja. Sin que el recién llegado se diese cuenta, Harry gesticuló un "¿ese?" a la castaña, que lo fulminó con la mirada mientras caminaba hacia la puerta para alejarlos de la puerta.

Dylan observaba a los muchachos intimidado y confundido; el pobre llevaba en sus manos unas flores y estaba muy arreglado, vistiendo una camiseta blanca e impecable y unos jeans negros. Hermione le sonrió y el chico al verla se relajó.

-¡Hermione!, te ves preciosa- musitó y la aludida sonrió, escuchando a sus espaldas a sus dos amigos gruñendo. Los ignoró por completo; en su lugar, se concentró en Dylan que le extendía el ramo de flores –Son para ti

Ron soltó una risita seguida por un suspiro que Hermione conocía muy bien pues Harry suspiraba de esa manera cuando alguien estaba siendo muy estúpido. Entrecerró los ojos.

-Hermione es alérgica a esas flores, Dylan- Harry dijo, dando un paso al frente y quedando justo detrás de la castaña que se encontraba tensa y a punto de golpear a sus dos mejores amigos. Dylan miró al pelinegro y de inmediato alejó las flores de Hermione poniéndose rojo. Harry y Ron utilizaron toda su compostura para no reírse a carcajadas.

-Vámonos, Dylan, antes de que a éste par se les ocurra otra cosa- musitó la ojimiel saliendo del departamento y cerrando la puerta a pesar de las exclamaciones de sus amigos. Ron miró a Harry.

-Les doy hasta el final de la noche, de ahí en adelante Dylan ya será historia- Harry rió y los dos volvieron a sentarse en el sofá.

Los muchachos vieron una película en el televisor que Hermione había comprado hace un tiempo asegurando que era bueno que siguiesen en contacto con las cosas muggles, pues era importante también utilizarlas; al principio Ron se había negado –lo que causó una muy intensa pelea entre ellos que para ese entonces eran novios—, pero luego de un tiempo cedió y la muchacha lo compró junto con otros aparatos electrónicos muggles como radio, cafetera y DVD.

Luego de ver la película y terminarse toda la pizza, Harry y Ron decidieron jugar una partida de ajedrez mágico, y cuando Ron le ganó a Harry, los dos fueron a la cocina por una cerveza muggle –cosa que Ron conoció y probó gracias a Harry-.

-no habíamos podido hablar sobre el asunto Mary y Johnny, amigo- Ron dijo mientras le extendía una cerveza abierta a Harry que la aceptó riéndose y recordando a los dos personajes mencionados –Me hablaste sobre ello, y Hermione también… pero no he podido hablarte sobre algo que Luna y yo discutimos cuando hablamos de ello

Harry frunció el ceño.

-ok, ¿qué es?- preguntó el ojiverde. Ron salió de la cocina y se fue a sentar en el sofá de nuevo, apagando la televisión.

-Yo estaba pensando...

-oh, ¿tu piensas?- Ron fulminó al ojiverde con la mirada.

-Muy gracioso, y sí, si pienso- contestó Ron -¿me vas a dejar hablar o qué?

-vale, ¿Qué sucede?- Harry contuvo sus ganas de reír y Ron se relajó de nuevo.

-Ok, yo había pensado que tal vez hay una razón por la que ustedes no han tenido…- miró a Harry por un instante –ya sabes, una relación duradera

-Ella la tuvo- contestó Harry con simpleza –Contigo

-No, Harry, yo con ella no cuenta- dijo Ron negando con la cabeza.

-¿por qué?

-¿crees que ella fue feliz conmigo?

-Si te tuvo por tanto tiempo supongo que en algún punto sí- concluyó el pelinegro, tomando un sorbo de la cerveza sin quitarle los ojos de su mejor amigo.

-No, Harry- musitó el pelirrojo negando con la cabeza -¿en serio es tu mejor amiga y no sabes por qué estuvo tanto tiempo conmigo?

Harry frunció el ceño, claramente ofendido. Ron ignoró la reacción del muchacho.

-Ella estaba segura de que podría hacer que nuestra relación funcionara desde un principio, por eso nunca se rindió hasta que tú… bueno, pusiste las cartas sobre la mesa- Harry frunció los labios asintiendo. Sí, tenía sentido.

-Muy bien… entonces, ¿Cuál es tu famosa teoría?- Harry se acomodó en el sofá y se cruzó de brazos, divertido por la situación.

-Oh vamos, Harry, ¿no te has dado cuenta?- comenzó el chico –Observa el patrón, amigo, y te darás cuenta

-¿De qué patrón hablas, Ron?

-Estudiemos a Mary- Ron dejó la cerveza en la mesa y centró toda su concentración en Harry, que cada vez estaba más confundido –Mary era inteligente, era testaruda, castaña de ojos grises, esbelta, le encantaban los libros y tú siempre decías que tenía ese efecto tranquilizador en su voz

Si se podía, Harry se confundió más… ¿a qué jugaba Ron? El pelirrojo se dio cuenta y lanzó un grito de exasperación.

-¡Harry, por Merlín!- exclamó –Hermione es castaña, inteligente y testaruda justo lo suficiente…- paró y se acercó un poco más- de eso yo estoy de testigo– Harry rió –le encantan los libros y, para completar es la única de todos nosotros que sabe exactamente lo que piensas y por consiguiente la única capaz de calmarte

-¿Qué, exactamente, estás tratando de decirme?

-Examinemos a Julia- Ron ignoró a su amigo y luego habló de la tercera novia que Harry tuvo, luego de Cho y Ginny –La conociste en el ministerio, una hermosa rubia de ojos castaños, alta con cabello ondulado. Todo iba perfecto, cinco semana perfectas según tú… ¿Qué pasó luego? Hermione la conoció.

Harry guardó silencio. Ron tenía razón en eso; justo luego de que Hermione conociera a Julia, la rubia despampanante novia del muchacho se convirtió en la mujer más celosa que Harry pudo conocer jamás… así que sin esperar nada, Harry terminó todo contacto con la chica.

-Hermione es una dulzura con todas tus novias, eso no lo pongo en duda, pero ellas…

-Se sienten amenazadas por ella, lo sé- concluyó Harry y Ron asintió.

-Exacto, amigo- acordó el mejor amigo del pelinegro –Todo va perfecto con hasta que conoce a la mejor amiga de su novio, una castaña de ojos miel, delgada e increíblemente _amistosa_ con él

-¿Qué quieres decir, Ron?- El pelirrojo lo miró sin poderse creer que no lo había entendido aún.

-¿me estás escuchando o sólo estás fingiendo hacerlo?

-Lo siento, pero no veo el punto en todo eso, hermano- el ojiverde se encogió de hombros y luego esquivó un cojín lanzado por Ron.

-Y luego dicen que el lento soy yo…- bufó Ron –Harry, ¡Hermione es la razón por la que no tienes novia!

Harry quería golpear a Ron. Eso él ya lo sabía.

-lo sé, mis novias no comprenden mi relación con Herms- Ron soltó un grito de frustración que sobresaltó a su amigo –ok, Ron, cálmate

-¡Harry, por Merlín entiende que no tienes novia porque no te has dado cuenta de lo obvio!

-¿de lo obvio?, ¿Qué es obvio?

-¿no te das cuenta? Todas tienen algún rasgo de Hermione, ya sea físico o en la personalidad… ¡y cada vez que se conocen es como si las chicas se diesen cuenta de ello!- Harry quedó paralizado. Ron tenía que estar bromeando.

-¿me estás tratando de decir que yo soy novio de chicas parecidas a Hermione?- Ron asintió y luego observó a su amigo por un momento, viéndolo procesar toda la información

-Fíjate Harry, Julia tenía los ojos castaños como Hermione, a Sam la conociste en la biblioteca y ahí se la pasaba, Anna trabajaba en el mismo departamento que Hermione y trabajó mucho con ella en lo del PEDDO… y finalmente tenemos a Mary…

-Sí, a ella ya le escuché las similitudes- cortó el ojiverde -¿pero que hay de tu hermana y Cho? También fueron mis novias y no se parecen en nada a Herms

-Oh, vamos, Harry… tú mismo sabes que no sabías lo que querías para ese tiempo- contestó Ron, sin darle mucha importancia –Pero ahora que sí lo sabes, ¿ves el patrón que estás siguiendo?

Harry se quedó en silencio; ciertamente veía el punto de Ron, cosa que lo asustaba de gran manera… ¿de verdad estaba eligiendo a las mujeres basándose en un patrón creado por su mejor amiga? Podría ser que inconscientemente lo hubiese hecho, pero no podías explicárselo.

Sí, Hermione era la mujer más maravillosa que jamás había conocido, pero de eso a escoger a sus novias con características similares a las de la castaña era ya ir muy lejos.

-¿ahora entiendes?- la voz de Ron lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. Observó a su amigo, con una mezcla de emociones –Si de verdad estás siguiendo ese patrón Harry, entonces tu mujer ideal ha estado en frente de ti desde los once años.

Harry quedó paralizado; ¿Hermione y él? No, sólo eran amigos, y los amigos no podían iniciar relaciones porque todo se arruinaba. Lo vivió con Ron y Hermione, no lo quería vivir de nuevo. No quería perderla por un capricho de Ron.

_Hermione y tú son muy diferentes a como son ella y Ron._ Harry se estremeció con el pensamiento y negó con la cabeza intentando sacarlo.

-Ron, en serio- El pelirrojo esperaba impaciente por la respuesta de su amigo. Tal vez ésta vez Harry vería las cosas con más claridad –Estás loco

Sin más, Harry se levantó y salió del departamento, dejando a Ron paralizado de sorpresa. El pelirrojo negó con la cabeza. Algún día lo entendería… sólo esperaba que no fuese muy tarde.

* * *

Cinco meses le tomó a Harry darse cuenta de que Ron había tenido razón.

Cinco meses de cavilaciones y reacciones extrañas a todo lo que Hermione hacía o decía; pasó esos cinco largos y tortuosos meses con poco sueño y poco apetito, sin saber que hacer. Sin darse cuenta, su amistad con Hermione había quedado sobre un hilo a punto de romperse.

Sin darse cuenta, la estaba perdiendo.

Resultó que Dylan se había convertido en novio potencial de Hermione desde el día en que le llevó las flores a las que la ojimiel era alérgica… el día en el que Harry había comenzado a despertar.

Para el pelinegro se había vuelto una tortura estar cerca de ellos, y Ron se daba cuenta por lo que siempre que Dylan visitaba a Hermione, el pelirrojo se llevaba a su amigo lo más lejos posible. Por supuesto no funcionaba, pero al menos no tenía que ver esas escenas cariñosas entre su amiga y el muchacho al que más de una vez quiso arrancarle la cabeza.

Al principio no quiso admitir lo que en realidad sentía por su amiga, a pesar de que Ron y Luna se dieron cuenta mucho antes que él mismo. Harry seguía encasillado con su rol de amigo, el confidente y se negaba a salir de ese papel… pero todo cambió cuando Hermione les contó que Dylan la llevaría a conocer a su familia y se iría por unos días. Su relación con Dylan estaba progresando más que ninguna otra que Hermione hubiera tenido desde Ron, y eso asustó a Harry tanto que de ese punto se dio cuenta de que no podía negarlo más.

Así que, una noche, encerrado en su habitación se sentó a pensar.

Hermione era la mujer que Harry pudo haber llegado a querer y que seguía viva, y a su lado; ella había sido la única persona que nunca se alejó, nunca lo juzgó, nunca dudó de él y sus habilidades. Lo había ayudado millones de veces… seguía vivo porque ella nunca lo había dejado.

Pensó en como su relación nunca había sido bien vista para ser sólo amigos, y como él mismo había negado todos los rumores de una relación amorosa. Pensó en todas las chicas que dejó por tener celos hacia ella y se rió al darse cuenta de que cada una de ellas había tenido razón, así como también casi todos los novios de Hermione.

Se dio cuenta de por qué no tenía suerte en relaciones… porque sólo había una persona para él.

Hermione.

* * *

_**¡Último capítulo pronto! nos vemos ;)**_

_**-HG024**_


	3. Finale Parte 1: Harry

III

Finale Parte 1: Harry

**_'Cause I don't wanna lose you now  
I'm lookin' right at the other half of me  
The vacancy that sat in my heart  
Is a space that now you hold_**

Sabía lo que tenía que hacer, lo había estado planeado desde hacía semanas.

Harry Potter recogió su abrigo del perchero de madera puesto a un lado de la puerta del departamento que compartía con Ron y Hermione y luego salió por la misma rápidamente, ignorando los gritos interrogantes del pelirrojo en la cocina.

Ron quedó paralizado viendo como la puerta se cerraba detrás de su mejor amigo, sin saber que pensar o decir, pero ya se había acostumbrado a eso, a verlo salir como alma que llevaba el diablo cada vez que Hermione anunciaba que vendría a cenar con ese novio suyo, el que Ron y Harry habían pensado que no duraría nada. Al parecer habían subestimado al muchacho.

-Déjalo- susurró Luna Lovegood poniendo una mano sobre el hombro del chico. Ron volteó y le dedicó una sonrisa que le demostró la preocupación que sentía por su amigo desde hacía mucho tiempo.

-Luna…

-Sólo déjalo, Ronald. Cuando esté listo vendrá a ti- Como siempre, Luna había descubierto lo que le pasaba sin necesidad de preguntar, como si pudiera leerlo en sus facciones, en sus ojos.

Lo que más le preocupaba, o para decirlo mejor… le dolía era que, a pesar de ser su mejor amigo, de apoyarlo y entender por lo que estaba pasando, Harry no había acudido a él ni una sola vez voluntariamente. No le había hablado de lo que sentía, no le había confesado lo atormentado que él sin necesidad de ser un genio lo había visto. Nada. Sólo las veces donde el nivel de alcohol actuaba sobre el ojiverde pudo sacarle una que otra palabra, pero nunca había llegado a admitir lo que era obvio, ni siquiera cuando él sabía que Ron estaba al tanto.

Al fin y al cabo, Ron lo había hecho abrir los ojos.

-Tal vez- respondió en un susurro, tomando la mano de su novia y estrechándola como si no quisiera dejarla ir. Luna se acercó a él y besó su frente con extrema dulzura haciendo que el pelirrojo cerrara los ojos ante el contacto.

-Eres un buen amigo, Ronald Weasley. Un muy buen amigo. Y Harry lo sabe, vendrá a ti tarde o temprano.

Ron asintió.

-Eso espero, Luna.

…

-Dylan no podrá venir esta noche- anunció Hermione horas después de la repentina desaparición de Harry mientras se dejaba caer pesadamente en el sofá junto a Luna –Está ocupado en la oficina

Ron estuvo a punto de responderle de mala gana a su amiga, pero se contuvo cuando los ojos de Luna se clavaron en él. Por suerte, Hermione estaba tan ensimismada en ese aparato muggle que se había comprado por Dylan, uno que ella le había dicho a él que se llamaba "teléfono celular" que no se había dado cuenta del intercambio furtivo de miradas entre Luna y su novio.

-Es una lástima, estaba tan emocionada que hice una cena con todas las de la ley gracias a las clases de cocina que Molly me está dando- dijo Luna, siguiendo la conversación como si nada hubiera pasado. Ron rodó los ojos.

-Luna, lo siento muchísimo…- comenzó a disculparse la castaña pero la rubia negó con la cabeza mientras una sonrisa soñadora aparecía en sus facciones.

-No importa, linda. Será para otra ocasión…

La conversación fue interrumpida cuando la puerta de entrada se abrió y Harry entró. Todos en el departamento dirigieron su mirada hacia él, que al ver la atención que le ponían se quedó paralizado en el pasillo.

-Eh… Hola- susurró llevándose una mano a la nuca en un intento fallido de parecer despreocupado. Ron fue el primero en levantarse.

-¿Dónde has estado?- preguntó. Harry sonrió de lado.

-Por ahí- contestó con simpleza. Al pelirrojo no le gustó la respuesta y Harry se dio cuenta, por lo que caminó hasta un sofá individual en frente de las chicas y se sentó –Neville estaba conmigo.

-¿Saliste con los chicos y no me avisaste?

-Ron, párala ahí. Ya pareces mi mujer…- soltó el ojiverde. Luna y Hermione rieron mientras que Ron avergonzado se sentó de nuevo, soltando un bufido.

Hermione miró a Harry fijamente. Desde hacía un tiempo el muchacho se había empezado a comportar de lo más extraño; había pensado en preguntarle si algo andaba mal, pero no había conseguido el momento oportuno para escucharlo con atención. Hoy se encontraba de muy buen humor a diferencia de los días anteriores, cuando pocas veces lo veía salir de su habitación.

Las cavilaciones de la ojimiel fueron interrumpidas cuando Harry levantó la vista y la descubrió mirándolo fijamente. Se quedaron así, mirándose el uno al otro por unos segundos, tal vez minutos que se sintieron eternos… especialmente para Harry.

El ojiverde sintió como todo a su alrededor dio un vuelco, un giro de ciento ochenta grados cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los miel de Hermione. La muchacha lo estaba estudiando de una forma tan cuidadosa, como si tuviera miedo que con sus ojos pudiera quebrarlo, dañarlo; se obligó a sí mismo a sonreír como si por dentro no estuviera derritiéndose, como si por dentro cada segundo que pasaba con sus ojos sobre los de ella no causaran un Armagedón en su interior. Sus latidos se habían acelerado de un segundo a otro y sus manos sobre sus rodillas habían comenzado a sudar a pesar de lo frío que estaba el ambiente.

Todo en ella lo llamaba, lo atraía. La vio pestañear una… no, dos veces antes de romper la conexión que sus ojos habían tenido con los de él, sacándolo del largo trance en el que se había encontrado. Pero eso no impidió que Harry la siguiera observando, ésta vez con más cautela.

Hermione sonrió a Luna que en ese momento estaba contando algo que le había pasado en la sede de "El Quisquilloso" en la mañana, completamente ignorante a la mirada de Harry. Por supuesto, Luna y Ron no estaban del todo ignorantes a este hecho; el pelirrojo observaba de reojo al pelinegro, intentando parecer distraído por la historia de su novia cuando en realidad estaba consciente de la electricidad que las miradas de Harry a Hermione, y ratos atrás también de ella hacia él, provocaban.

Ron sonrío para sí mismo mientras apartaba la mirada de Harry antes de que el muchacho se diera cuenta que había sido descubierto in fraganti. Se centró en su novia, que lo miró fugazmente con una mirada que él conocía muy bien, una que demostraba que sabía algo que los demás no y que le parecía divertido el secretismo. Amplió su sonrisa acomodándose en el sofá.

…

**_Show me how to fight for now  
And I'll tell you baby, it was easy  
Comin' back into you once I figured it out  
You were right here all along  
It's like you're my mirror_**

Hermione observaba por la ventana de su oficina en el Ministerio; miraba a la gente, los muggles, caminar de aquí a allá, sin ninguna pista de que el edificio en frente de ellos tenía personas, seres y criaturas mágicas. Aún después de tantos años conviviendo en ambos mundos, le sorprendía lo ignorantes que podrían llegar a ser los muggles en el ámbito mágico. Le fascinaba lo fácil que era para los magos y brujas pasar desapercibidos una vez en intentaban salir al mundo muggle.

-¿Señorita Granger?- la voz de Claire, la secretaria del piso la hizo girar hasta encontrarse con su cara asomada por la puerta –Le ha llegado un mensaje

-Tráemelo- Claire se acercó y dejó un pequeño pedazo de pergamino sobre el escritorio. La castaña le sonrió en agradecimiento mientras la muchacha salía. Tomó el pergamino y lo desdobló con agilidad…

_Hora de algunas verdades. Es importante, por favor._

_Regresa a casa cuanto puedas,_

_Harry._

El miedo se instalo en el interior de la ojimiel al leer la carta; era Harry, y era importante. Necesitaba llegar allí. Sin importarle su trabajo, sus deberes para con el Ministerio, Hermione se levantó de un salto tomando en el camino su bolso y salió disparada hasta las chimeneas.

Cuando apareció en el departamento, se sorprendió encontrarlo todo oscuro; observó a su alrededor. Usualmente alguien dejaba una luz encendida, casi siempre la de la cocina, pero ésta vez no había nada, la única luz provenía de la ventana abierta. Otra cosa extraña, pues ella estaba segura de que vio a Luna cerrarla antes de ambas salieran a sus respectivos trabajos.

-¿Harry?- Caminó por el pasillo y tocó la puerta de la habitación de su mejor amigo. Nada, sólo el silencio la rodeaba. Frunció el ceño. -¿Estás aquí?

Giró el pomo de la puerta, y la abrió.

-Pensé que tardarías un poco más en llegar- El ojiverde estaba sentado en el borde la cama individual en la que dormía. Hermione respiró hondo y le sonrió.

-Ese "es importante" me ha hecho llevarme un buen susto- contestó entrando en la habitación. Lo miró fijamente, buscando algún signo de alarma entre sus facciones -¿Pasa algo?

Harry se encogió de hombros mientras se levantaba.

-No es nada malo.- murmuró mostrándole una sonrisa torcida –No hasta donde yo sé

-¿Qué es?

Harry se mordió el labio buscando las palabras que tanto había ensayado en las últimas semanas; justo en ese momento el nerviosismo había provocado que las palabras no lograran salir con la facilidad con la que salieron al contarle su plan a Neville Longbottom el día anterior. Tomó una bocanada de aire, armándose del valor que siempre había sido característico en el. Era la hora.

-Harry… ¿Qué es?

-Hermione, me he dado cuenta de tantas cosas últimamente… -la miró y vio como en los ojos miel de su mejor amiga parecía el brillo de la curiosidad- y todas esas cosas me han hecho ver lo… estúpido, lo ciego que puedo llegar a ser. Y tú también, por no darte cuenta antes.

¿Recuerdas cuando hablamos de que teníamos muy mala suerte con nuestras citas?- Hermione asintió débilmente- Pues me he dado cuenta… me han hecho ver, en realidad, por qué tengo tanta mala suerte.

-¿Y eso es porque…? –Una débil sonrisa apareció en la cara de la castaña. Harry dio un paso hacia ella.

-Todas mis antiguas novias han tenido algo en común con una chica; una chica que, me he dado cuenta, es la única con la que puedo funcionar –respiró antes de continuar- Todas tienen algo parecido a esta mujer, porque yo me negaba a creer que podía sentir algo más por ella que amistad. Porque no me permitía ver la realidad y mi subconsciente me daba las señales de esto mediante todas las chicas con las que he salido.

Harry hizo una pausa para que la castaña pudiera pensar, maquinar y procesar las palabras que acababa de soltar; la castaña por su parte miró al suelo concentrándose en conectar cada una de las ex novias con una amiga de Harry, una que nunca hubiera pasado a más que amistad. Cuando Harry vio lo difícil que a la muchacha se le estaba haciendo entender sus palabras, le sonrió.

-Mione, he sido tan ciego en este tiempo… -negó ligeramente, dando otro paso hacia ella-

-¿Quién es la chica?- Preguntó la ojimiel -¿Quién es?

Sin decir nada más, Harry le señaló algo a la derecha de la chica. Lentamente la muchacha volteó todo su cuerpo, y en el instante en el que vio lo que muchacho señalaba, dejó escapar un jadeo de sorpresa.

Se miraba a sí misma; miraba al espejo que la reflejaba a ella, toda ella y al pelinegro a sus espaldas. Miedo y confusión la inundaron, mientras sus ojos se posaban sobre el reflejo de Harry sintiendo como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

-Todo el tiempo has sido tú, Hermione Granger- murmuró Harry –Todo este tiempo has sido tú, y he sido tan estúpido como para no ver lo que tenía en frente. No quería aceptar que lo que siento por ti es muchísimo más que simple amistad.

-Harry, yo…

-Eres tú- La interrumpió, tomando su mano delicadamente y haciendo que la chica se volviera a mirarlo fijamente, conectando el verde esmeralda con el miel de sus ojos. Hubo un largo silencio, donde Harry sólo podía escuchar el latido de su corazón desaforado. Vio en los ojos de su mejor amiga la lucha interna con la que estaba lidiando en ese momento y se sintió mal, porque no quería confundirla, no era su intención hacerlo.

La culpa comenzó a tomar posición en el interior del pelinegro; nunca debió hacer eso, lo iba a rechazar, lo veía en sus ojos. Hermione estaba sufriendo porque lo iba a rechazar. Sintió como todo los sentimientos que lo habían motivado a confesarle todo se evaporaban cuando entendió lo que Hermione le estaba diciendo con sus orbes miel. Luego, la pena llegó al ver como la castaña retiraba su mano de la de él y daba pasos atrás.

-Harry, yo… -se ahogó con sus propias palabras. El nudo en la garganta que tenía desde que entendió lo que Harry quería decirle la estaba asfixiando. Necesitaba salir de ahí, y pronto- Yo… no puedo, lo siento.

Y sin decir nada más, salió disparada de la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de sí y dejando atrás a un Harry Potter completamente destrozado.

* * *

Nota: ¡Ha pasado un tiempo desde mi última actualización! Lo siento, lo siento... no hay "lo siento" que compense mi ausencia, pero tuve algunos problemas que me privaron de escribir por un buen tiempo. Pero ahora estoy de vuelta, y les prometo que el siguiente capítulo -y que también será el último- lo subiré lo más pronto posible, puesto que lo tengo casi listo. ^^

debo agradecerles a todos los que me han leído y comentado, a los que han agregado esta historia en su favoritos, o la están siguiendo. Ustedes fueron la motivación para que yo pudiera seguir aquí, para que volviera. No tengo palabras para agradecerles. Este NO es el último capítulo, mis amores. Es el penúltimo.

¡No se olviden de comentar y de nuevo muchas gracias por esperar!

xx

HG024


End file.
